Yukimura/Quotes
Enemy Yukimura Conquest Chapter 6 Pre-Battle Quote Vs Avatar *'Yukimura:' So, here we are. You have come back to us, but with a blade in hand. I suppose it's safe to surmise you have no intention of returning to Hoshido? *'Avatar:' You are correct. Nohr is my home. It's where I belong. *'Yukimura:' How very upsetting. If Lady Mikoto were here to see this, it would break her heart. Then again, she may just have smiled and said, "It's his/her path to choose." *'Avatar:' Yukimura... *'Yukimura:' But such talk is pointless, for our dear queen has left this realm. As for myself, I am above all a tactician for the honorable Hoshidan army. As such, I am obligated to prevent you from returning to Nohr! Defeated Conquest Chapter 22 Pre-Battle Quote Vs Avatar *'Yukimura:' "I will defend this fort and Hoshido, until death if I must. Though seeing us fight would have destroyed Queen Mikoto, it must be so." *'Avatar:' "This is not how I would have wanted this to end either, Yukimura. But here we are....so brace yourself!" Defeated Revelation Chapter 8 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "Oh, good day to you. Do you need help finding something?" (visiting another castle) * "Oh, Lady Mikoto...I wish you'd lived to educate your daughter/son on gift etiquette..." (accessory gift: bath towel) * "Hm? What do we have here?" (item) * "May I ask about your hobbies? How do you fill your free hours?" (asking) * "I appreciate that you check up on me, Avatar." (idle - Married) * "Don't work yourself too hard, Avatar." (idle - Married) * "I'm revisiting this book about tactics. Have you ever read it, Avatar?" (idle - Married) Private Quarters Lovers * "Welcome home! It's just the two of us here...We can finally relax." (Entrance) * "I've been waiting for you, Avatar. We have the rest of the day to ourselves." (Entrance) * "Welcome home. I've been busy working." (Entrance) * "Welcome back home. I'm afraid my cheeks are still flushed from my bath..." (Before cool down) * "Hmm...That was the perfect follow-up to my hot bath." (After cool down) * "Welcome home, Avatar. I'm sorry for dozing off like that." (Wake up - Good) * "I ejnjoy these moments with you. I only wish we had more of them." (Exit) Bonding (Married) * "Ah, yes. Now for just one little kiss...Oops, were my glasses in the way?" (Kiss) * "So many of our memories are from the battlefield. I hope one day that we'll make them elsewhere. In a world of peace." (Level-up) * "I love you so much...like nothing else in the world." (normal) * "I love you...We have such happy memories-let's keep making them." (normal) Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Precisely as I calculated." (2-3 stats up) Class Change Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Battle Quotes Dual Support * "As we planned." * "To battle!" * "Let us work together." * "I have a plan." * "Shall we?" * "Intriguing!" * "I will be your shield." * "After you." * "How shall we proceed?" Dual Strike * "I'm on my way!" * "Ah, pardon me." * "Room for one more?" * "Sorry to interrupt!" Dual Guard * "Predictable!" * "Do stay safe!" * "Unwise!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill *"Only flesh." *"Regrettable." *"Right into my trap!" *"What was your exit strategy?" Defeated Enemy * "Another victory!" * "Automatic really." * "Exactly as planned!" * "Excellent!" * "Outwitted." Defeated by Enemy * "Lady....Mikoto...." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts